


You On Kazoo

by underscorepidge



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Other, more bands (and band members) to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: Captain Shook: do you ever stop to think about our existences, and why we were put here on earth?Sirius Black: it is 3 am, please go to bed(I stick a bunch of band members in a high school setting and give them a group chat. It's a mess.)





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This Is Stupid. Enjoy anyways, but Perish through my inconsistent update schedule.

Info for readers (band members, usernames, grades)

Andy Biersack: Sirius Black, Junior

Ashley Purdy: Narcissus, Junior

Jake Pitts: Oof, Junior

Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson: Not Lindsey Stirling, Junior

Christian "CC" Coma: Pug Thug, Junior

Remington Leith: Twilight but gayer, Junior

Sebastian Danzig: Gin and Chronic Back Pain, Senior

Emerson Barrett: Captain Shook, Freshman

Awsten Knight: OwO, Freshman

Geoff Wigington: UwU, Freshman

Otto Wood: Yeehaw, Freshman

Gerard Way: Pink Station Zero, Senior

Mikey Way: Kobra Kiddo, Junior

Frank Iero: Sweet Peasus, Senior

Ray Toro: Our Lady of Cupcakes, Senior

Brendon Urie: Mr. Disco, Sophomore

Spencer Smith: Oh Boy, Sophomore

Jon Walker: Naps In The Afternoon, Sophomore

Ryan Ross: Foxy Man, Sophomore

Dallon Weekes: Tree Amongst Humans, Junior

Nicole Row: Queen, Junior

Patrick Stump: Sapling, Senior

Pete Wentz: ecks dee, Senior

Joe Trohman: Frenchie, Senior

Andy Hurley: Lean Mean Drumming Machine, Senior

Tyler Joseph: Soft Boy, Junior

Josh Dun: Little Drummer Boy, Junior

((More band members will be added later on, make sure to refer back to this chapter if you ever get confused OR I introduce a new character!))


	2. Doot Doot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy wants food, Remington is gonna get smothered by Sebastian for staying up too late, Otto is Tired and the other 3 occasionally butt in (ft. Crow the cat).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet.  
> Band members present in this chapter:  
> Andy, Ashley, Remington, Dallon, Otto and Patrick (with a brief snatch and text appearance by Sebastian)
> 
> (Sorry this update is so late! School has been keeping me busy and I saw Never Shout Never live the other night. I also met one of the supporting acts, a band named Blue Jay. Super sweet dudes. I also got a photo and a hug from Chris. He owns one of my most prized possessions now. I cried.)  
> I'm doing goretober this year! I'll have a book up later this week.  
> (Andy and Ashley's relationship is a lot like mine and my friend Katchingly's, affectionate insults and lots of PDA.)

Monday, August 27th

Chat: "You On Kazoo"

2:45 AM

Sirius Black: I want;;; chips

Twilight but gayer: what a mood

Narcissus: it's almost 3 am???????????????????

Sirius Black: time is an abstract concept and serves no purpose other than to instill fear into our hearts and our paper deadlines

Yeehaw: okay then, Emerson

Twilight but gayer: excuse you, but my baby brother is much more philosophically inclined than this;;; twig with combat boots

Sirius Black: rude

Sirius Black: Don't you have the paper to work on for English, anyways?

Twilight but gayer: I do, but study hall exists.

Tree Amongst Humans: doesn't Professor Vody run the study hall in the first place??

Yeehaw: Yeah, or Professor Daniels does.

Twlight but gayer: oh fUCK

Sapling: ?!?!

Sirius Black: I think he's just remembering the fact that he lives near the Vody household and that some of their kids are in his classes

Narcissus: oof

Twilight but gayer: hygwdrfsGTFRDFTGYHJ

Yeehaw: J e s us-

Twilight but gayer: I caught Remington way up past the 1 am bedtime mark, fucking dumbass

Yeehaw: Sebastian?

Twilight but gayer: Yep. I'm going to take his phone away before he tries anything else. Goodnight.

Tree Amongst Humans: I am Full Of Fear now.

Narcissus: bitch me too, the fuck.

Sirius Black: Yeah, same.

Sapling: Well, I'm going to bed too. Goodnight my children, don't cause too much trouble.

Yeehaw: 'night, dad. Awsten and Geoff are bugging me to get back to our Mario Kart game, so I'll see myself off as well.

Narcissus: Andyyyyyyyy, come back to bed! We need to finish this episode of Voltron. And Crow won't stop meowing.

Sirius Black: Fine, I'm getting there!

Narcissus: HURRY UP, THOT.

Tree Amongst Humans: Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even friends with you heathens, why don't I just up and leave?

Sirius Black: You love us too much to try.  
.  
.  
.  
3:25 AM  
Tree Amongst Humans: Unfortunate but true.


End file.
